Petits secrets entre voisins : Episode MerlinArthur
by kkkylia
Summary: Dans un vieil immeuble, le bruit passe d'abord par les canalisations. Ainsi, les voisins partagent tout. Slash Merthur/Morgane-Mordred
1. La sophrologie : aide à la survie

Titre : Petits secrets entre voisins : Episode Merlin/Arthur

Disclamer : Les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la BBC et l'émission Petits secrets entre voisins ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Rating : M pour sexe suggéré

Résumé : Dans un vieil immeuble, le bruit passe d'abord par les canalisations. Ainsi, les voisins partagent tout. Slash Merthur/Morgane-Mordred

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous les reviewers pour les autres histoires.

Cette histoire est une parodie. Elle comporte donc des stéréotypies. Je ne veux viser personne : toute ressemblance est involontaire.

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire.

* * *

 _Dans un vieil immeuble, le bruit passe d'abord par les canalisations. Ainsi, les voisins partagent tout._

* * *

Pourquoi pas ? Un peu de piano, ça fait pas de mal… Surtout du Satie.

Si c'était du punk, ok là, il serait allé le voir mais du Satie c'est beau, c'est doux, c'est grave. Sauf quand il y a une fausse note. Et avec lui, elle n'aime pas être seule.

* * *

 _Interview Anhora (gardien de l'immeuble) :_

 _J_ _'dit à Arthur que j'savais qu'il avait un n'veau voisin._

 _En fait, j'dore l'gamin. J'le connais d'puis qu'il est tout p'tit, quand son père l'avait ach'té cet appartement. On se marre bien avec tout s'que font les gens. T'nez, m'dame, vous savez, que l'couple au 4e, ils sont disputé pour'l'cluedo… Et même, qu'y a la jeunette là-bas (signe du gardien de l'immeuble vers l'immeuble d'à côté) qu'a couché av'c un n'veau jeun'homme hier._

 _J'en'étais où ? Ah oui, donc le n'veau voisin, il s'app'lle Merlin._

* * *

Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était arrivé. Arthur en a déjà marre. Des envies de meurtres généralement, lorsqu'il court comme un gamin alors qu'il est plus de deux heures du mat. Surtout quand il met des chaussons qui doivent être en peau de phoque tellement ça fait du bruit. Quand il fait du piano, comme maintenant, alors qu'il a une envie urgente de bosser. Des exemples, il en a des milliers comme ça.

Sppllasshh. « **Oh merde !** ». Tient, une assiette de cassée. Dommage, le piano s'était arrêté.

* * *

Merlin en a carrément marre, c'est la seconde fois depuis qu'il a déménagé. Ah croire qu'il est maudit. Ou sa mère l'est. A chaque fois qu'il l'appelle, un truc casse. Il devrait vraiment aller voir un psy pour un problème dans l'enfance ou un truc du genre.

« Oui maman, l'immeuble est très bien, tout se passe bien […] Je suis au 3e […] Mes voisins ? Ceux d'en haut sont vraiment bizarres, ils gueulent tout le temps, généralement dix minutes, et après, on entend des pas dans différentes pièces. Mais pourquoi pas ? […] Sinon ? Le concierge, Anhora non ?, m'a dit que je n'avait pas encore de voisins dans l'autre appart en face mais que ça va bientôt arriver. […] Si j'ai hâte ? c'est quoi cette question ? Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir maman. »

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la batterie.

On aurait tout aussi bien mettre une affiche :

 ** _Concert de batterie_**

 _Au programme : Know your enemy, Green Day, puis Demain il pleut, Guérilla-Poubelle. Le concert commence exactement à 9h03._

 _Merci d'y assister, de toute façon, vous n'y avez pas le choix car vous serez encore endormis !_

 _Profitez bien du concert (disponible aussi en réveille-matin)_

* * *

 _Interview Arthur (2e étage) :_

 _En fait, une fois que j'ai entendu ce bruit. J'ai pris tout naturellement mon journal et mes écouteurs. Je me suis assis à la table et j'ai commencé à lire. Quoi, pourquoi vous pointez ça du doigt ? C'est juste ma peluche. Il faudrait peut être que je la range avant que des invités arrivent non_?

* * *

 _La direction a cherché en savoir plus. Voilà ce qu'elle a pu déniché :_

\- _l'oie Nournours avait exactement 21 ans, 7 mois et 7,5 jours_

\- _c'était une peluche qu'il avait acquise lors de sa visite à Disney avec son père (mais si vous savez, l'oie qui se dandine avec une boite de conserve sur la tête)._

\- _il l'avait eu après que son père se soit accroupi pour être à sa hauteur, l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait annoncé : « Arthur, si on part maintenant, tu auras une peluche »._

\- _c'était la seule fois où son père l'avait accompagné à Disney, ou autre part d'ailleurs._

* * *

« **Mordred, rend-moi ma culotte !** ». Le cerveau est absolument incroyable, non ? Que vous soyez dans une conservation ou non, le cerveau traite également la conversation d'à côté. Ainsi, si quelqu'un dit votre prénom, alors que vous êtes en train de parler à un individu, vous vous retournerez, votre cerveau ayant traité que l'on parle de vous. De même, certaines études scientifiques disent que le cerveau réagit de la même manière avec les mots que le cerveau juge intéressants.

Merlin, dû au cri et aux paroles prononcées, se réveille en sursaut ce matin. Un café lui fera sûrement du bien. Il embarque sa tasse et son ordi et commence à bosser. « **Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a** ». Ne rien dire. Ne pas rigoler. C'est forcément la meilleure solution. « **Elle est où alors ?** ».

Il a alors décidé de jouer un peu de batterie pour se détendre.

* * *

Morgane est furax. La dernière fois, elle avait retrouvé la brosse dans les chiottes. Maintenant c'est la culotte qui est prise en otage. « Mordred, rend-moi ma culotte !». Les engueulades sont devenues une habitude. Ca commence sans prévenir et ça finit de la même manière. Un peu comme une interro surprise. La culotte est là, dans son placard, la narguant. « Mordred ! ». Un bruit retentit, 10 minutes après la bataille, sans prévenir, d'en dessous, ou plutôt un cri « **Elle était où finalement la culotte ?** ».

* * *

Arthur essaie d'oublier son voisin. Un mois qu'il était là et il a l'impression d'avoir une tribut de mammouths/éléphants et tout ce qui fait du bruit, réunit au-dessus de lui. Alors, quand il voit des gouttes d'eau tomber du plafond, il prend ses clés et monte sans réfléchir. Il a oublié le couteau. Tant pis il fera sans.


	2. La sophrologie : nécessaire à la survie

Titre : Petits secrets entre voisins : Episode Merlin/Arthur

Disclamer : Les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la BBC et l'émission Petits secrets entre voisins ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Rating : M pour sexe suggéré

Résumé : Dans un vieil immeuble, le bruit passe d'abord par les canalisations. Ainsi, les voisins partagent tout. Slash Merthur/Morgane-Mordred

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une parodie. Elle comporte donc des stéréotypies. Je ne veux viser personne : toute ressemblance est involontaire.

Merci à marco29830

* * *

Fin du chap 1 :

Arthur essaie d'oublier son voisin. Un mois qu'il était là et il a l'impression d'avoir une tribut de mammouths/éléphants et tout ce qui fait du bruit réunit au-dessus de lui. Alors, quand il voit des gouttes d'eau tomber du plafond, il prend ses clés et monte sans réfléchir. Il a oublié le couteau. Tant pis il fera sans.

* * *

 _Dans un vieil immeuble, le bruit passe d'abord par les canalisations. Ainsi, les voisins partagent tout._

* * *

L'escalier. Quel petit mot pour une chose si immense. Selon l'Internaute, un escalier est « une série de marche servant à monter ou à descendre ». Mais dans un immeuble, l'escalier est bien plus que ça, c'est la Machine à Rumeurs. On entend tout, on prend part à tout. La coincée du palier d'en face, Grunhilda Pixie, se réchauffe un café à la bouilloire. La fille du 1er, Nimueh, prononce d'étranges formules avec en arrière son, un bruit de cuillère touillant.

* * *

 _Interview Nimueh (1_ _er_ _étage) :_

 _La rédaction n'a pas d'interview à vous proposer à cause d'un problème technique. La rédaction ne veut pas donner de détails mais veut juste vous dire qu'après avoir vu sa caméra explosée, parce que plongée dans une substance bizarre et indescriptible, le journaliste s'est enfuit en courant. Ni le nom ni la vidéo du journaliste ne sera divulgué._

* * *

Bizarrement, on n'entend pas les voisins du 4e, sûrement sont-ils séparés pour un jour ou deux. La porte de Merlin Emrys émet un bruit de radio. Indescriptible comme bruit. Totalement indescriptible. Comment peut-on écouter un truc pareil ? Tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut non ? Mais en même temps, il y a des limites.

* * *

 _Interview Merlin (3_ _e_ _étage) :_

 _J'ai pas entendu quand le voisin d'en dessous à frapper. J'étais de ultra mauvaise humeur ce matin là, c'est vrai. Mais en même temps, je n'avais plus un seul truc dans le frigo et il n'y avait rien à la télé. Même avec les livres, j'ai pas eu de chance : j'avais fini le mien la veille. Enfin bref, j'avais allumé la radio et là j'entends un bruit de porte. Mais c'était plus fort, genre « tap taaaaap taaap tap », non plutôt « taaap taaaaaaap taaaaaap taaap ». Il était exactement 9h02. Mais, excusez-moi, j'ai une question : Est-ce que ça existe des gens qui tape à 9h du matin ici ?_

* * *

Aussi fascinant soit-il, Arthur n'a jamais vu son voisin avant ce moment. Il a des cheveux qui se rapprochent de l'ébène, ou du pétrole, mais c'est moins poétique alors on va garder l'ébène, ses yeux à sa grande surprise sont bleus. Son nez est droit et perpendiculaire à ses pommettes. Ses oreilles décollées apportent une touche originale et humoristique à son visage pâle. « Oui ? ». Arthur le regarde. Il n'a pas écouté.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ?

\- Je vous pardonne. »

La conversation pourrait s'arrêter là. D'ailleurs, Arthur a très envie de se détourner et de partir face au tableau accroché au mur d'un cadavre regardant un autre cadavre. On aurait presque pu faire le rapprochement avec Otto Dix et Picasso en même temps. Mais l'homme devant lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir tout le temps, ça doit être pour ça qu'il répond :

« Heu, je plaisantais.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Non. »

Un silence s'ensuit. Le moment est fascinant pour Arthur. L'inconnu en face de lui est fascinant. Il a quelque chose en plus, qu'on lui aurait donné à la naissance. Sûrement ce sourire.

« Donc vous êtes venu parce que je ne peux pas vous aider ?

\- Oui… Enfin non. Il y a une fuite en bas. Ca vient de chez vous.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? »

Retour à la réalité. Apparemment, l'autre n'a pas le même capital beauté que le capital neurones. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

« En fait, vous êtes qui ?

\- Je suis le voisin d'en bas. Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.

\- Enchanté, Merlin Emrys. Vous savez quoi, on va aller voir ensemble la fuite et ensuite je vais appeler le syndic. »

* * *

Le syndic n'ayant pas répondu, un plombier est venu, puis un entrepreneur et ainsi de suite, quand Arthur décide d'installer une bassine. Fallait y penser non ? Grande intelligence de la part d'Arthur. Surtout que l'eau qui dégoulinait venait spécialement des toilettes.

* * *

Oups… Se faire pardonner, c'est la meilleure option. L'inviter à manger, c'est bien ça, non ? C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour du 13 janvier, Arthur se retrouve chez Merlin.

* * *

 _Interview Merlin :_

 _Il fallait que je me fasse pardonner._

 _En plus, l'eau de mes wc coulait dans sa cuisine. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi._

 _Donc, je disais, je l'ai invité à manger mercredi. Dites, vous ne connaissez pas des recettes pour moi par hasard ? J'hésite entre un poulet rôti ou un steak… Mais franchement, ce n'est pas franchement génial pour inviter ?_

* * *

Je propose un vote :

\- Merlin s'entend à merveille avec Arthur/ Arthur est déjà à fond sur Merlin

\- Merlin déteste tout de suite Arthur/Arthur est déjà à fond sur Merlin


End file.
